Paranoia
by zala123attha
Summary: When Popular boy Athrun Zala had a fight with his popular girlfriend Cagalli Yula Attha, all hell broke loose. While Athrun finds a way to reconcile with Cagalli, A past romance suddenly moves back in.
1. The Break Up

**Chapter 1: The break up**

"Fine! Be that way!" Cagalli screamed.

"You're acting so childish again Cagalli! Why don't you grow up like girls your age for a change!" Athrun shot back.

"There you go again! Comparing me to some girls!"

"I'm not comparing! I'm just using them as a basis!"

"What am I? some kind of science experiment??!!"

"When I said BASIS, I meant EXAMPLE!!!"

"Why? Don't you think I'm fine being ME?!?!"

Athrun placed his hands on his forehead and sighed. "Cagalli…"

"Expect that I won't talk to you for the time being Mr. Zala!" Cagalli told the blue haired coordinator as she glared at him, walking away hastily, pulling Mirialia Hawwe with her.

"Cagalli!" Athrun spoke aloud. "We can talk about this you know!"

But his words were futile, since Cagalli obviously acted as if she heard nothing. Mumbling to himself how pathetic their conversation went, he walked towards his four friends who were watching the just finished drama that occurred in front of them.

"BURN Athrun!" Dearka added insult to injury.

"I better stay out of her way at home…man..I wouldn't want to get on her bad side right now…" Kira said as he looked at Cagalli and Mirialia walking in the middle of the corridor.

Yzack chuckled and mockingly looked at Athrun. "Well, it's your fault zala! Who wouldn't get angry with those things you just said!"

"When have you been an expert with these things." Athrun tonelessly answered Yzack's insult. "You guys are just making things worse for me you know! I need COMFORT. Not WISECRACKS!"

"But we are comforting you Athrun!" Dearka declared.

"Yeah!" Kira backed up Dearka. "We're here to hear you every single whim!"

"I'm not" Yzack interrupted form the corner.

Seeing that his friends were impossible to talk to seriously, he decided to walk around campus in hopes of bumping into Cagalli.

"Hey Athrun! Wait for us!" Dearka shouted and ran towards him. Holding his shoulder, Dearka smiled "We were just kidding! We're always here for you buddy!"

"yeah!" Kira too, comforted his best friend. He then looked at Yzack "right Yzack?"

Obviously being forced to say yes, he merely nodded.

"Thanks guys.." Athrun said as he looked at each of them.

Moments later, Dearka stopped dead on his tracks. "Come to think of it…you really have to make a move already Athrun.."

"Why's that?" Kira answered for his best friend.

"well…Cagalli is one of the hottest girls in school…the whole varsity has the hots for her! Especially that guy….wussits name again…"

"Azrael." Yzack suddenly answered.

"A-azrael?" Athrun anxiously asked.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot Yzack! He's the soccer team defender…you're the captain, right Athrun?" Dearka asked. "After all…Cagalli is a sucker for sporty…" Before he could end his sentence, Kira shot a glare at him. " I mean..uh…Cagalli's..uh..pretty?"

"She barely knows him...I doubt that guy would make a move…and do you think the whole school would know about our fight that.."

When suddenly…..a loud shriek came running towards him. The next thing he knew, a girl was hugging him by the neck. There was no mistaking it…it was Meer Campbell.

"Oh Athrun! I heard what happened! I'm so sorry!" Fake tears suddenly drew out from her eyes. "Can we go on a date?" A sudden shift from a crying lady to a smiling child occurred.

"Meer plea…" Before Athrun could even finish his sentence, someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh..Athrun..I think we better run for it.." Kira said as his eyes widened while pointing at the corridor.

"What's wrong kira? " he then looked to where his finger was pointing. What he saw was traumatizing. A crowd of what seemed to be screaming girls were running towards them. Seeing Athrun's too shocked state, Kira and Dearka grabbed him by the elbows while Yzack tried to let Meer loosen her grip. After doing so, the four boys ran at the opposite direction.

After his alleged spacing out, Athrun came back to his senses, and while running, questioned Dearka.

"Dearka..about that Azrael..how do you even now that he likes her?" Athrun said in between huffs.

"Elementary my dear Athrun!" Dearka answered whilst looking back at the crowd chasing them(actually only Athrun) "I have my sources!"

"Nice answer you idiot." Yzack sarcastically said.

"He knows Athrun cause he saw some letters at our trash can back home!" Kira suddenly said.

Acting offended, Dearka answered "Why would I even touch your garbage kira? That's a downright insult!"

"You were looking for the paper I accidentally threw right? Milly's number!"

"About that.." Dearka tried defending himself. Until Athrun interrupted. "Guys turn left, hurry!"

After the four boys entered a dark room to hide from the crowd of girls, they all sat at the tables and tried to catch their breaths.

"Now what Zala?" Yzack retorted.

"Questioning.." Athrun answered. "About those letters kira…how many weeks have passed by?"

"Not weeks..but 2 years actually." Kira calmly answered.

"2 YEARS!?!??!?!?!?!?!" Athrun screamed. It was a rare sight to see a composed, calm, reserved Athrun, scream like that.

"Kira's right Athrun…the letters stacked up as high as this table!" Dearka too, added to Kira's answer.

"But that' impossible!" Athrun, obviously worried, said. "Azrael just came this year!"

"That Azrael guy's father is one of our father's close colleagues…I think Cagalli and him see each other at the office sometimes…" Kira said.

(chibi style)

"Why didn't you tell me earlier kira?!??!?!" Athrun told his best friend as he grasped him by the collar.

"I thought they were friends!!!!!" Kira answered as sweatdrops appeared on his head.

(end of chibi style)

"You are so in trouble Zala!" Yzack, finding making Athrun miserable amusing, played around with him.

"I know that already. THANK YOU VERY MUCH Yzack!"

Pacing over and over again, he suddenly looked at the three and announced. "Let's go find Cagalli."

-Cagalli-

As Cagalli dragged her feet while walking on the corridor, she can't help but say her feelings aloud. Not noticing the presence of the girls around. "Stupid Athrun. Thinks he's so perfect! Why does he always bring up things about the way I act huh Mirialia????"

Mirialia felt uneasy because of all the girls staring at them. She could even hear them whispering "_Oh my gosh! Zala and attha are fighting!". Another girl with braids went to her friends and screeched, "Athrun is single! c'mon girls! We have to comfort him!" _

Mirialia sighed and answered Cagalli's question. "Yeah..boys are stupid."

"He's so stubborn!" Cagalli went on until they reached their classroom. There, they saw Lacus, sitting down with Nicol and Shiho. Upon seeing the two girls arrive, she could tell that something was wrong. "Cagalli? Everything okay?" . Mirialia then shook her head while Cagalli and her went to a table to sit down. Lacus excused herself and stood up. Shiho too, did the same, Leaving Nicol baffled by what was happening. The next thing he knew, all the girls had faces like there was a funeral. He ignored this and resumed doing his report. From his seat, he suddenly heard Cagalli cry out. "Athrun is so DUMB!!!!"

Turning his head to see what was happening, he saw Cagalli's furious face that seemed to be ready to kill his friend. Exiting quietly, he tiptoed out the door and sighed. "I have to find Athrun."


	2. The Break UpAFTERMATH

**Chapter 2: The break-up AFTERMATH**

-girls talk-

Lacus worriedly took Cagalli's hand and consoled her friend on what happened. "Cagalli, what happened? You seem so down…"

Tears were brimming from the blonde girl's eyes which she hastily tried to wipe off. "It's nothing Lacus…Care to do our project already? It's due today right?"

"Don't change the subject Cagalli.." Shiho interfered. "We know something's wrong.."

"Nothings wrong…." She mumbled back.

"Cagalli, since the whole school practically knows about it now…it's better if you told your close friends yourself, right?" Mirialia said.

Seeing she had no escape, Cagalli made a straight face and sighed. "I had an argument with Athrun.."

"With Athrun?" Lacus asked again. "What did he do now?"

"It's both our fault…we were acting childish.." Cagalli silently said.

"That's pretty rare you know…" Shiho added.

"There fight was pretty scary…" Mirialia said from where she stood.

"Athrun is so DUMB!!!!!" Cagalli loudly screamed in bitter annoyance.

"Cagalli…" Lacus tried comforting her friend.

" Lacus, Mirialia, Shiho! Where are you?" A voice from outside was suddenly heard.

"It's Mr. La Flaga guys…" Lacus suddenly said. "He said he needed us to practice on his test…"

Seconds later, a figure was standing at the door. A man with blonde hair looked at the four of them and smiled. "Ah! There you are girls! Time to answer my tests! They ARE hard, warn you…report to the faculty room in 5 minutes!"

"Yes Mr. La Flaga" Shiho replied for the three of them.

"We're sorry Cagalli…we have to go.." Mirialia told their blonde friend.

"Just sit down and relax, okay?" Lacus added.

"Don't worry about me girls..I'll be fine…" Cagalli managed to give out a smile. "I'll be wandering around campus if you need me."

"Okay" Lacus replied with a stint of worry in her face.

Shiho gave her one final wave before the three of them exited. "See you later Cagalli!"

"Bye guys!" Cagalli replied. When she saw that the classroom was empty, she figured to go out and breathe some fresh air. As she walked in the middle of the corridor, a purple-haired guy approached her. Obviously clutching something behind his back.

"Just what I need…Yuna Seiyran to cheer me up. Yipee.." Cagalli whispered under her breath. Trying her best to avoid any collision with him, she looked down at the floor and continued walking. It was awfully quiet. There was no one in sight. Not even girls. only her and Yuna. Seeing she had no escape, she gave up and just walked casually.

"Cagalli! I heard the news! My poor Cagalli! I told you that you should've answered me as your boyfriend than that zala!" Yuna confidently proclaimed as he sashayed towards her.

"I'm not in the mood Yuna.." Cagalli tactfully replied.

Ignoring what she said, he took out a bouquet of roses from his back and held it up to her face. "Flowers for you my dear!"

She ignored him and kept walking until she finally found the door. But before she could reach it, Yuna stood in front of her and placed his hands on his hips. "If you don't take my flowers, you can't escape me!"

Sighing, she grabbed the flowers, thanked him and exited out the door. After walking one feet away from Yuna, the purple haired guy shouted from where he stood, "I know you like me Cagalli! No need to be fickle about it!"

Hearing those 'notorious' words from him, she stopped on her tracks and clenched her fist. "IN YOUR DREAMS YUNA!!!" She then threw the bouquet back to it's owner─right towards the face, walking away and giggling at yuna's crying after doing so.

"My gorgeous facace! Oh my gosh! Cagalli, why does loving you hurt so much??"

"Drama king!" Cagalli shouted back.

She resumed her walk for fresh air until she reached the school pond. Their, the whole varsity soccer team was chatting. She walked cautiously to avoid being seen. But alas, one of them saw her, pointed at her direction and shouted "Guys! It's Cagalli!"

"Cagalli?" one said as he sputtered out the water he just drank.

"Where?" another guy asked as he stood up hastily.

"Cagalli! Wait up!" Another shouted as he tried to make himself look presentable.

One by one, the boys approached her. Each taking advantage of Cagalli's single status.

"We heard what happened! You and captain had a fight right?" One boy with a obviously FAKE worried expression said. "It's okay you know.."

Another guy shoved him and stood in front of her. "Care to join me for lunch?"

Then, another guy pushed him and smiled at Cagalli. "I can be someone you could talk to!"

They kept on coming. Boy after boy. Fearing for her life, and for the boys, since because of the constant pushing things have heated up and some of them were pummeling each other, she carefully stepped back and ran towards well, anywhere. After the boys practically clobbered each other, which was the only time they finally noticed that Cagalli was long gone.

"C'mon guys! Let's find her!" one of them shouted.

Cagalli ran as fast as she could. She just couldn't get the peace she wanted. Seeing that the whole varsity team was near the fountain, she figured that they wouldn't be in the soccer field. So, she turned left and saw that the whole varsity WASN"T present at the field. Catching her breath, she sat down under the tree just near the soccer field and relaxed. She never expected having a fight with Athrun was THIS dangerous. The moment she closed her eyes for a moment, a hand, holding a yellow flower appeared in front of her. Then, a familiar voice suddenly greeted her. "You okay?"

---Athrun--

"Let's just give up and go to Kira's house later Athrun…I'm soooo tired.." Dearka complained as he dragged his feet to walk.

Ignoring Dearka's plea, Athrun looked at every direction in hopes of finding Cagalli.

"I bet she's with Lacus.." Kira said.

"Yeah Zala…" Yzack added. "Or maybe she's running from the varsity."

Athrun glared at Yzack, who hated to admit it, but was scared when he did. "Why do you say?"

Trying to keep a straight, unaffected by fear, face, he pointed at the direction where a couple of boys looked like they where finding something. Seeing this, and being the soccer team captain, he hastily walked towards them and while doing so shouted, "You four there! Come here!"

The four boys who heard him at first did not want to respond. But seeing it was Athrun, they had no choice. They slowly walked towards him and stood upright. "Yes sir?" one said.

Athrun examined the three and looked at each of them with hawk-like eyes. "Have you seen my girlfriend?"

"You have no girlfriend sir. " one commented.

Hearing this, Athrun gave him a cold look, "excuse me?"

"He meant" Yzack interrupted. "That you and Cagalli had a fight and therefore, Cagalli is roaming around single."

Athrun listened to this and once again looked at the four. "Okay you smarty alecks.. then where's Cagalli?"

"We don't know" The four nervously answered in unison.

"Then why are you three snooping around like that?" Dearka curiously joined the questioning.

"We were trying to escape um..physics class!" One of them blurted out.

"physics class eh? Don't you know that if your grade suffers, so does your chance of joining the team?"

"We very well know that sir!" one answered, legs shaking.

"Your not telling the truth!" Kira announced, crossed arms.

"We are!" Again. The four said in unison.

"No you aren't! you! Your'e Collins right?" Kira said as he pointed towards a black haired young man with glasses.

"R-right sir.." he replied.

"Ha! You have got to be kidding me! You're the top in your class! And you're known to have never missed a class in your entire school life!" Kira declared with righteous aura.

"I…uh…" The scared Collin tried to think of a good enough response.

"Well? so, care to tell the truth?" Kira asked once again.

Collin looked at the three other boys behind him and gave them a look that stated _'what the hell am I gonna do?"_

All three boys merely raised their shoulders.

Gathering up all the courage he had, he clenched his fist, stood straight, stared past Kira and closed his eyes. "I don't really know sir!"

"Give it a break Kira….maybe they were just snooping around.." Athrun sighed while he looked at the four boys. "You four report for trai-" When suddenly, someone shouted from another corridor. "Hey guys! Did you find Cagalli yet?"

All four boys froze as Kira Yamato, (Technical Head of the school ; school heartthrob), Dearka Elsman (certified playboy of the campus; school heartthrob), Yzack Joule (Son of one of the school's superintendents; uh…school heartthrob) and Athrun Zala (Varsity Team Captain; Top of all the classes; CO-assistant Technical club; exas of the moment boyfriend of one of the hottest girls in school; and of course, School heartthrob) looked at them with devilish eyes. Trying to escape, Collins asked. "Uh…you were saying Captain Zala? Go to the field? Will do! Gotta go-"

Just before he could finish, Athrun placed a hand over his shoulders and said, "Care to have a little talk?"

-minutes later-

"That was tiring." Yzack complained.

"Yeah..those guys wouldn't talk!" Kira added.


	3. Under the Tree

**Chapter 3: Under the tree**

"At least we got the information we want!" Dearka happily declared as he stretched his hands.

"Yeah…But I kind of feel guilty for threatening to kick them out the team because of that.." Athrun sadly said.

As they slowly walked towards the direction the four boys said, They suddenly saw Nicol, catching his breath. "Athrun! There you are!"

"Hey Nicol..something wrong?" Athrun asked.

The green haired young man walked towards them and looked at the four. "What'd you four do to Cagalli now?"

The three boys pointed towards Athrun and in unison said "His Fault."

"Why?" Athrun asked as he glared at the three.

"Well, Cagalli looked like she was ready to call it quits back there at the classroom…" Nicol explained.

"You saw her?" Kira asked curiously. "Is she with the girls?"

"The last time I saw her she was with them. But what I know is I passed by Lacus, Milly and shiho on the way here without her..I guess she's walking around Campus… "

Athrun's sudden outburst shocked Nicol "Holy crap! She's alone??!??!!?!? C'mon Kira! Let's hurry!" He then grabbed kira and pulled him towards the direction the four boys pointed towards.

"Uh…what was that all about?" Nicol asked Yzack and Dearka, who, too, was flabbergasted.

"Love sure can make people go nuts." Dearka calmly said after the shock.

"And there goes the best example.." Yzack added. "C'mon! Let's catch up to them!"

"Yeah." Nicol and Dearka replied with a nod.

After catching up to the two, they suddenly found themselves at the soccer field. "Any sight of Cagalli?"

"That guy's fast!" Dearka suddenly said as he stared somewhere. Kira, Yzack and Nicol stopped finding and looked at where he was staring at.

"huh?" Athrun asked as he walked towards them.

What he saw did not only stun him, but it also made him boil up in anger.

-Cagalli-

"You okay?"

Blinking continuously as a flower appeared in front of her, Cagalli looked beyond the yellow flower and saw a young man in what seemed to be varsity shorts, smiling straight at her. Taking the flower, she noticed his gentle purple orbs reflecting her. "Azrael?"

"Not really the reply I was hoping for…." He jokingly said as he placed his hand over his head. "But knowing you, well…let's leave it that way!"

Cagalli smiled and took a whiff of the flower. "Where'd you get this?"

"Here and there…I'm not sure myself!" sniggering while doing so. He then looked at her and smiled "You haven't answered my question you know!"

"You didn't ask a question. That's why!" She replied.

"I did so Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha!" He declared as he crossed his arms. "I asked: are you okay?"

"Must've slipped my mind!" She shot back.

"Sigh…As always..I never win debates with you!" Azrael said. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure.." Cagalli replied.

He sat down beside her and both looked at the sky. A leg suddenly came form the bushes away from them. Sensing it was just pure imagination, they both ignored it.

After a moment, Azrael once again spoke, "What's wrong Cagalli?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong Cagalli?"

"Nothing"

"What's wrong Cagalli?"

"NOTHING!!!!!"

"What's wrong Cagalli?"

"NOTHING!!!!!!! How many times must I repeat myself?!!?"

"Unless you give me a right answer other than nothing, I'll never stop asking. What's wrong Cagalli?"

Seeing she was defeated, she merely smiled and looked at him."Fine…Me and Athrun had a fight.."

"Athrun? Oh! Captain! Your boyfriend, right?" He replied casually.

A voice suddenly erupted but soon dissolved. But because a strong wind came, the two thought of it as just the breeze and continued talking.

Hearing him utter the words boyfriend, Cagalli felt a tad guilty. Azrael was courting her for over two years before Athrun and her began dating. But he always received a broken heart. "Azrael.."

"No worries Cagalli! I know when I'm defeated." He said as he looked at her. "You can talk to me! After all, we ARE best friends!"

Cagalli smiled at him sweetly. Even after hurting him, he still manages to be by her side. " Okay….."

The bushes near them moved as if animals were playing inside. Cagalli noticed it and stood up to examine. "I'll go check it out Azrael."

But before she could reach the bush to see, Azrael interrupted and said "Maybe you shouldn't touch that…those animals might hurt you! Why don't you just tell me what happened?" weirdly though, it seemed like he stared at the bush for a second.

"um..okay" Cagalli hesitantly answered.

After she narrated the fight she had with Athrun, Azrael sometimes laughed jokingly at some parts. She stopped at some parts when a sudden cell phone rang and when murmurs started to arise from somewhere.

"What's so funny! I'm serious!" Cagalli , with a stingy tone said to Azrael, who chuckled a bit.

"Nothing! It's just… every time you talk about him, you look like a little child whose in love! " He replied.

"I AM NOT!" Cagalli replied, hints of red started appearing on her face.

"Why? Have you seen yourself talk?"

"Well..no..but."

"Then there! You don't need to get angry because I was laughing, right?"

"Fine!"

After some time, the two of them were like two friends who have never seen each other for years.

"Well…..cheer up yet?" Azrael once again asked.

"Kinda.."

"It's that KINDA that bothers me so much!" he replied as he stood up and extended his hand to her. "Since your not completely happy again…what do you say to a day at the fair?" Cagalli smiled and took his hand. "Sure..". The two held hands as they looked at each other. "Like old times eh?" Azrael commented. Cagalli merely nodded. A sudden rustling of the bushes suddenly occurred.

"What was that?" Cagalli asked.

"Maybe some animal…want to get something to drink?"

"okay."

"Orange juice with a hint of pineapple, right?"

"You still remember that?"

"Well..when you forced me to taste it I got allergies right?'"

The two laughed while they walked to the canteen. Reminiscing old times.

-Athrun-

Right in front of him, Another guy was giving his 'for the moment' ex-girlfriend or not really ex-girlfriend or..whatever. Someone else was giving a flower to Cagalli. And he wasn't liking it!

"You sure are right Dearka! That guy's smooth.." Kira commented. "I've never seen Cagalli get a flower without hesitation.." Seeing Athrun was around, kira rephrased his sentence. "Um…except for Athrun of course..hehe.."

"See Athrun! I told you he was fast!!!" Dearca whispered to the Athrun, who was obviously containing all his anger.

They then saw that Azrael was now sitting down next to Cagalli. His Anger taking the best of him, he instinctively started to walk out of the bushes, not minding what would happen. But just as his leg came out to the open for the two to see, Kira, Nicol and Dearka, and lo and behold, even Yzack, pulled him back and forced him to sit on the ground.

"You crazy Zala!!?!!!!" Yzack furiously asked. "Can't you imagine what she'll do to us when she saw us eavesdropping!?!?"

"Yeah Athrun!" Dearka added. "You're making things worse!"

"Just calm down Athrun!" Kira comforted his friend. "Let's see where this goes!"

Crossing his arms while doing an Indian sit, he looked like a pouting little child. "So, you're expecting me to just watch here while my girlfriend's being smooth talked by some guy?!!" He angrily mumbled.

"Actually, He's not really flirting with her Athrun..He's comforting her." Nicol added while looking at the two.

Athrun did not answer back. His irritation taking the best of him. After a while, he heard his name suddenly coming from Azrael.

Without thinking, seeing that he was not at the right state of mind, he abruptly stood up, clenched his fists and shouted. "Does that guy have a problem with─" But Dearka hastily placed his hand over his mouth.

Kira peeked if they heard him, but seeing they continued talking, he sighed in relief.

"Athrun, you're acting really childish.."

"Paranoids the right word…" Yzack mumbled while he continued watching the two talk.

"Relax Athrun." Nicol told the blue haired coordinator.

Sighing, Athrun lay down the grass and closed his eyes. "Yeah..I've been acting childish…sorry bout that guys.."

When after that, he heard four words that he so wanted to crush the guy alive. 'we ARE Best friends!'

"LEMME STRANGLE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Athrun shouted as he rapidly stood up and started marching to where Cagalli and Azrael sat. But before any sound could come from his mouth. Nicol managed to put his hand over it and kira, Dearka and Yzack managed to

Restrain him from walking out of the bushes. But this sudden outburst did not go unnoticed. The four boys, except for Athrun, froze. Cagalli was coming and Athrun only noticed it when she was just a feet away from them. Praying that no harm befalls them, he sighed in relief when Azrael suddenly interrupted. He then saw that Azrael was looking straight at him from a little hole the bush provided . When they saw Cagalli walk away, all five boys sighed and lay on the ground.

"That was close.." Kira started…sweat drops streaming from his head.

"We would've been so dead.." Dearka added.

"Nice going Zala.." Yzack angrily said.

"Don't ever do that again Athrun.." Nicol too, joined in.

"Sorry.." Was what Athrun could only say.

Just when they thought their worries where over, a cell phone suddenly rang.

"Whose cell phone was that?!!" Kira hissed, trying his best to hold back from talking loudly.

"Not mine!" Athrun mumbled.

"Mines at class!" Nicol whispered.

"Not mine!" Dearka reasoned.

"My cellphone's in my locker!!" Yzack spat out.

They debated using murmurs and stopped when they noticed that Azrael and Cagalli fell silent. But continued after a moment.

All five boys sighed once again in great relief.

"Where the hell did that ring come from???!" Yzack crossly asked.

All four boys shook their heads. Then they saw one particular cell phone on the floor. He picked it up, looked at the wallpaper, and saw it was kira and lacus,

"KIRA." Yzack said in anger as he raised the cellphone, hands shaking in fury.

"What??! But my cells.." Checking his pockets, it was indeed his cellphone. "I didn't know it fell.."

All four boys glared at him and all he could utter was "oopsies."

Before they could clobber kira, they heard Azrael inviting Cagalli to the fair. All five stood up and saw that they were holding hands and looking straight at each other. Athrun, once again struck with Adrenaline, walked briskly towards the bushes to go right past it but was soon stopped by all four boys making the bush rustle like crazy.

They saw Cagalli and Azrael notice this and remained still to avoid being caught. After Azrael dismissed the thought of Cagalli examining it, they walked to the Canteen.

Seeing Cagalli and Azrael disappear from view, all five boys came out of their hiding place and lay down at the green grass near the tree.

"Man Zala…this is the last time I'll go snooping around with you.." Yzack angrily told Athrun, who was obviously deep in thought.

"What should we do?" Nicol asked.

"It's just a harmless friend thing..no worries.." Kira commented.

"Kira! Friends can turn into something more!" Dearka answered back.

While the two debated over friends becoming lovers and as Nicol and Yzack tried taking a quick nap, Athrun suddenly said in a calm, serious, sneaky, devilish voice:

"Who's up for some stalking?"


	4. Stalking is Dangerous to Ones Health

**AFTER TWO LONG YEARS--finally, an update XDDDD thank you to all those who read :) hope you enjoy this chapter :) NEXT UPDATE: FORCED UNION ^^ **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Stalking is Dangerous to Ones Health**

"Blonde sexy gorgeous beast to silver haired hot-headed snake. Subject in sight. Do you copy?" Dearka said as he pressed the talk button in his walkie-talkie.

"Silver haired hot-headed snake about to butcher,incinerate AND castrate some blonde sexy gorgeous ."

"…Are you serious. Over?"

"DEAD SERIOUS. OVER."

"Shut the hell up you idiots. OVER" Athrun disturbed the two, rather noisy young men.

Nicol chuckled as he heard his friends argue from behind, serving some drink to the lady who brought from their 'undercover store' which sold orange (with a pinch of pineapple) drinks. "Thank you for buying ma'am. Have a nice day!" The lady gave him a smile in response.

They were all inside a small food stall that Athrun had bought from to serve as 'headquarters' inside the crowded carnival. And he, being the genius he is, made sure that Cagalli AND Azrael brought from their store.

"So are we going to place poison in Azrael's drink?" Dearka grinned, joining Nicol in front seeing that Yzack might possibly murder him in the back.

"No Dearka. We just have to watch what they'll do."

"That's no fun."

"And going to jail for poisoning isn't fun too." Athrun, who joined them too, added. "Did anyone see Kira?"

"Nope. And go back behind Athrun." Nicol said with a smile.

"Why? It's stuffy in there."

"Well, If you keep on standing here…" The green haired boy pointed to the now growing queue right in front of their stall. "We're gonna garner unwanted attention."

Athrun blushed as soon as he saw the bevy of women who were ogling him like a piece of meat. "Yeah..I think I'll go back now."

"I think I should go back too then Nicol." Dearka announced. He glanced if the queue did have some change, but to his dismay, none budged.

"Yeah. You go do that Dearka." Nicol smirked, smiling at the woman who was staring at him. "Hello. What would you like miss?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You thirsty Cagalli?" Azrael asked as he and the blonde girl walked out from the roller coaster.

"Yeah…"

"I saw a stand there somewhere. Want to buy a drink from there?"

Cagalli smiled, walking along side Azrael as he led the way. Minutes later, they reached a cute-looking stand wherein what seems to be a line of girls stood waiting.

"There's so many people." Cagalli said as soon as she saw the sight. "What exactly is this stall…"

Looking at the huge orange shaped sign board, she read the store's name.

"PINEAPPLY ORANGEY DRINK!"

"AZRAEL!!!" she immediately screamed, grabbing the boy's arm, seeing that he was too busy being amazed by the amount of customers.

"W-what?! Is there something wrong??!" the boy panicked, seeing the girl's state.

She pointed at the sign and Azrael smiled upon reading it. "Oh. So then, you won't settle for anything than that?"

She nodded profusely, her vigor to get a juice from the said stall, heightening.

Azrael could only chuckle. "Let me handle this then."

He then tapped the girl at the end of the line, flashing her a charming smile. "Excuse me miss…"

- - - - - - - -

"ATHRUN!!!!!" Dearka squealed, entering the rather stuffy back room.

"What?" Athrun asked in the midst of he and Yzack's chess game. Yzack, too deep in thought, ignored the 'blonde sexy gorgeous beast' completely.

"She's outside!!" He said in a haste. "See!?! My genius plan of naming the stall PINEAPPLEY ORANGEY DRINK was genius!"

"It was quite..no. VERY stupid actually." Yzack mumbled, still concentrated with the game.

Dearka could only glare at Yzack, insulted that he said such about his genius plan. "Hmp. You're just jealous! Right Athrun?"

But no reply came.

"Athrun?"

"He's outside already idiot."

The blonde boy glanced back at the entrance of the stall and saw Athrun already in his place, binoculars in hand, trying his best not to be shown—which he miraculously did successfully since he was hiding behind the fridge.

"Hey Dearka. What's with Ath—" Dearka immediately clamped his hand over the newcomer's mouth, feeling the 'mission' already starting.

"Blue gorgeous guy with green eyes in mission." Dearka mumbled to Kira. "Brown latecomer and pink fanatic hide NOW. Over?"

"…What?" Kira, not getting a word that came out of his mouth, asked.

"He said to get the hell out of there or the 'blue gorgeous guy with green eyes' cover would be blown." Yzack, who was still thinking of a chess move, said from behind.

"Oh—why didn't you say so in the first place?" Kira said, proud that he got such a thing. But before he could turn back, he stopped upon seeing two familiar figures. "Wait. Isn't that Cagalli? Hey! Cagall—"

WHACK.

Kira fell down to the floor, instantly knocked out.

"Soldier down. Soldier down. Over. Mission success blue gorgeous guy with green eyes." Dearka mumbled to his walkie talkie in all seriousness, a pan in his hand.

Athrun sighed, relieved that Kira finally became quiet. Just as he tuned in back to where Cagalli and Azrael was, he saw….

He saw something that would make him as unmerciful as Hitler himself.

If Azrael was a race, he would gladly exterminate them.

Because…

He saw…

HIS Cagalli…

HIS girlfriend (ex actually—for the moment)

…grabbing his hand, as if begging for him to do something for her.

…

AND SHE NEVER, EVER DID THAT TO HIM—NOT EVEN ONCE.

He stood there, all frozen, a frown on his face.

"..Hey Athrun?" Dearka, noticing his silence, tapped his friend on the shoulder.

He didn't budge.

"…Hey Zala." Yzack too, joined in as he stepped over Kira's lifeless body.

He felt so…so…betrayed.

"Athrun~ Blue gorgeous guy with green eyes…woohooo!" Dearka tried again. But the boy still ignored them.

Yzack, pissed that he was being ignored, came closer to Athrun and whispered. "Azrael's kissing Cagalli."

That made him snap out. In an instant, he jumped out of his 'hiding place' and ran to the front with Nicol, making all the girl's shriek.

"WHERE??!"

"What--?" Nicol, who had two cups in his hands, blinked.

"WHERE ARE THEY?! IM GANNA STRANGLE HIM! I SWEAR IF I GET—"

WHACK.

Athrun, like Kira, lay on the floor, out cold.

The girl's watched in horror.

Nicol blinked once again.

Dearka too, did the same. "…Blue gorgeous guy with green eyes…down…" he said, poking Athrun to see if he was really out cold. "Why'd you do that silver haired hot headed snake? He's the ring leader, the boss! The mafia! He calls the shots! He—"

"Want me to whack you on the head too?"

"…Over."

The girls, who were lining up for the mere fact of getting a glance of Athrun, all cowered in fear and dispersed, leaving three customers in line.

Cagalli, and Azrael—flirting with a random girl.

"Oh…Isn't that Azrael flirting with—"

As if gone seed mode, Athrun rose like a live zombie, shocking Dearka.

"WHO'S FLIRTING WITH WHO!?!?!"

"Holy crap--! Blue gorgeous guy with green eyes up! I repeat! Blue gorgeous guy—"

"I GET IT." Yzack snarled, giving the blonde boy an icy glare, making Dearka crawl in one corner. "Yes sir."

Athrun's teeth gritted, as Azrael and Cagalli, noticing that there was no more line, walked up to the front. Nicol, who saw them coming, pushed Athrun's head down to hide the furious boy. "Nicol you traitor! Quit—"

Yzack, amazingly tied a handkerchief on his mouth, as he too, entertained the two with Nicol.

Athrun could only watch as his 'plan' unfolded.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Nicol?" Cagalli asked, seeing a familiar face. "You own this…stall? Since when?"

"I'm not really sure myself. Hello there Azrael." He smiled at the blonde boy.

"Hey." Azrael made a casual wave in respect to his older teammate.

"Hello…Captain Juole." He greeted the pissed looking Yzack too, which the boy openly ignored.

"Yeah..um can we have what your stores' sign says."

"Orange juice with some pineapple?"

"Yeah. This kid here wants your juice so bad." He chuckled, pointing to Cagalli.

"Oi! Quit acting like—" The two heard from out of nowhere, before silence ensued as they saw Yzack kicking something from below.

"Ow—" another kick.

"What was that?" Cagalli asked.

"Rat infestation. A blue one." Yzack responded as if it was normal.

Not wanting to ask any further, the two patiently waited for their drinks, Athrun still hiding below the counter top. That is until—barging in from the back door, came an unexpected guest.

"ATHRUN!!!!!"

"I tried to stop her! I swear!" Dearka said as he saw Athrun's horrified face.

He then glanced at the two who were now glancing at him.

"Captain Zala?" came Azrael's confused voice.

"…Athrun?" Followed Cagalli's all the more confused one.

Yzack could only smirk. "Blue gorgeous guy with green eyes—so dead. OVER."


End file.
